Beside You
by Gleekin4Life
Summary: OneShot! Based on the song Beside You by Marianas Trench. Warning quite a lot of Kurt/Klaine angst.


**Hello! So this is just a quick One Shot based off the song Beside You by Marianas Trench. I first heard this watching an amazing fan video and this was playing in the background, so I kinda fell in love with it after that! **

**If you're reading my other story, I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I didn't have internet until about a week ago and I was having family troubles. **

**But please enjoy this One Shot and review letting me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Beside you. **

**Warning: A lot of Kurt Angst in this!**

**Beside you**

_When__your__tears__are__spent__on__your__last__pretense__  
><em>_And__your__tired__eyes__refuse__to__close__and__sleep__in__your__defense__  
><em>_When__it's__in__your__spine,__like__you've__walked__for__miles__  
><em>_And__the__only__thing__you__want__is__just__to__be__still__for__a__while__  
><em>

Blaine hated seeing Kurt like this, tears rolling down his pale face, his eyes red rimmed, looking glassy and as if they'd lost all hope in the world around them. Blaine hated knowing that no matter how hard the two of them tried things like this would also happen, maybe it would lessen but things like this would forever follow them around.

"Kurt please, please stop crying." Blaine sighed, trying to hold back his own tears.

"I'm should be used to this! I should be able to cope with this! But for once I thought things were getting better Blaine, I thought for once people had gotten over their stupid ignorance! But no." Kurt cried, letting another load of tears go.

"Kurt..." Blaine sighed, he knew exactly what Kurt was saying, for the past week no one had bullied, threatened or harassed them in any way and to the both of them it finally felt like things were getting better until today, when the two boys walked into school they were met with the sight of Kurt's campaign posters completely defaced and words like _Fag,__Fairy_and _Princess_sprayed across their lockers. Kurt had broken down while Blaine silently dealt with it.

"Kurt, you can't just give up on these people. Some of them will stay the same homophobic idiots they have always been but some will actually get over whatever stupid problems they have. And not everyone in the world is going to be like them." Blaine said softly pulling Kurt into a comforting hug.

"It just feels like we have to keep going like this with no one giving us a chance." Kurt sighed, wiping away his tears.

"Then why don't we just stand still for a little bit and ignore what everyone thinks?" Blaine asked in a warm voice, Kurt looked up to him, eyes still red with a few remaining tears rolling down his face. He gave a small smile and nodded, letting Blaine hold him tighter.

_And__if__your__heart__wears__thin,__  
><em>_I__will__hold__you__up__  
><em>_And__I__will__hide__you__when__it__gets__too__much__  
><em>_I'll__be__right__beside__you__  
><em>_I'll__be__right__beside__you_

Kurt's hopes were low and the soft, constant beeping wasn't helping in any way. His Dad had had another heart attack but this time he had been in a coma for nearly three weeks. Kurt had been at the hospital everyday since the heart attack. He'd been eating less from worry and ha been cutting himself off from the people who could help him through this, but one person he hadn't cut himself off from was Blaine. Kurt smiled a little at the thought of Blaine, he had been to the hospital as often as he could with Kurt and even when he couldn't go with him, Blaine would phone Kurt the second he knew he was out of the hospital to check how Burt was and to see how Kurt was coping.

"I'm here." Blaine would say, "I'll be right beside you."

_When__you're__overwhelmed__and__you've__lost__your__breath__  
><em>_And__the__space__between__the__things__you__know__is__blurry__nonetheless__  
><em>_When__you__try__to__speak,__but__you__make__no__sound__  
><em>_And__the__words__you__want__are__out__of__reach,__but__they've__never__been__so__loud___

_And__if__your__heart__wears__thin__I__will__hold__you__up__  
><em>_And__I__will__hide__you__when__it__gets__too__much__  
><em>_I'll__be__right__beside__you__  
><em>_I'll__be__right__beside__you_

_I__will__stay__  
><em>_Nobody__will__break__you__  
><em>_Yeah___

_Trust__in__me,__trust__in__me__  
><em>_Don't__pull__away__  
><em>_Just__trust__in__me,__trust__in__me__  
><em>_I'm__just__trying__to__keep__this__together,__  
><em>_'Cause__I__could__do__worse__and__you__could__do__better_

Blaine was holding back tears, he knew this day would come, there wasn't really much he could have done to delay it. Kurt was leaving for College in New York while Blaine was still stuck in Ohio. He mentally cursed himself for being born a year later because if he hadn't he would be packing his stuff into a car and he would be leaving along with the love of his life.

Kurt had packed all his stuff into the car, he was leaning against the door not really ready to turn around and say the one thing he had promised Blaine he would never say, _GoodBye._He knew they would see each other through Skype but also when they visited each other but that didn't stop it from hurting. He took a deep breath and turned to face Blaine who was holding back tears and breathing slowly trying to control his varied emotions.

"So I guess this is it, huh?" Blaine asked his voice cracking a little.

"Yeah, it is but we'll see each other, I don't care if I have to drag you by your triangular brows but you will visit me some time in New York." Kurt joked as a small tear fell out from his eye. Blaine laughed a little his eyes staring to water as well. They locked eyes with each other both saying exactly the same thing without speaking a single word, _I__love__You._Their eyes read. Blaine pulled Kurt into a affectionate, desperate and watery kiss then wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, Kurt then responded by wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine could see Burt waiting by the driver's side of the car with a sad expression on his face that was what signalled Blaine to tell him Kurt would be leaving in just a few minutes.

"Please don't let me go." Blaine whimpered into Kurt's ear, he could hear Kurt let out a soft sob. "You're the best I can do, you're way out of my league but you. You're going to New York. You can do so, so much better than me! But if you do move on, please juts don't forget me." Blaine let out a series of soft sobs after he said this and he could feel Kurt shaking in his arms, he was also crying.

"Blaine Anderson. I could never, never forget you! And how on earth would I move on from the love of my life? How do you get better than that?" Kurt asked looking into Blaine's eyes as tears streamed down both their faces. Blaine laughed softly.

"You're Kurt Hummel, you'd find a way." Blaine smiled sadly at the fact that it was true.

"Blaine, I can find a way to rock every and any fashion statement in this world and beyond but I would not be able to find a single way of moving on from you. I will never say Goodbye to you!"

"Then what do you call this?" Blaine asked not holding back any tears anymore.

"I call this, I'll see you as soon as I've connected my laptop to the dorm's internet and I will see you on Skype every single day after that. That's what I call this, this is I'll see you soon." Kurt answered pulling Blaine back in for another kiss. They both pulled away smiling a little as they did.

"Kurt we gotta start making a move." Burt said softly not wanting to interrupt the couple but knowing he has too.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Kurt asked Blaine softly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Blaine replied, wiping his eyes. He watched Kurt get into the passenger seat and then he watched the car pull out of the drive. He waved a little as the car continued to drive down the road.

_Tears__are__spent__on__your__last__pretense,__  
><em>_And__your__tired__eyes__refuse__to__close__and__sleep__in__your__defense___

_And__if__your__heart__wears__thin,__  
><em>_I__will__hold__you__up__  
><em>_And__I__will__hide__you__when__it__gets__too__much__  
><em>_I'll__be__right__beside__you__  
><em>_Nobody__will__break__you___

_If__your__heart__wears__thin,__  
><em>_I__will__hold__you__up__  
><em>_And__I__will__hide__you__when__it__gets__too__much__  
><em>_I__will__stay__beside__you__  
><em>_Nobody__will__break__you_

When he got home, he threw himself onto his bed no longer holding back any of his tears or any of his emotions. He had dreamed that this wouldn't happen, he had hoped, prayed Kurt would wait just one more year to start college, just so he and Blaine could start together. But Blaine knew that was only a dream, something that wouldn't happen and something he couldn't have let Kurt do. He wouldn't have let himself be the thing that was holding Kurt back from his dreams.

Blaine laid like this for a few more hours until he heard his phone let out a small jingle, he reached over to it and wiped his blurry eyes. He saw a message from Kurt, he started to choke up again but tried to focus on reading the message.

_It doesn't matter whether I'm next door to you or on the other side of the world but I will always, always be right beside you. _

**I hoped you all liked that! If you didn't then I'm really sorry! By the way if you were wondering where the hell Carlo and Finn were during the goodbye scene at the end then just make something up, I was more focused on the Klaine part of it than the actual technicalities that Kurt's stepbrother and Step mother would most likely also be there to say goodbye. **

**Please let me know what you think by reviewing! **

**Much****Love!**


End file.
